


Lovin' In The Moonlight

by girlycards



Series: Maige's Novis-Verse [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Maige's Novis-verse, Role Reversal, discussions of mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Belief, acceptance, understanding.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Series: Maige's Novis-Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lovin' In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Novis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760917) by [Maige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige). 



> A request from Maige, as a gift for all of his sketches and things he has made for me, more post thirty-year gap Novis!Sertegras as per request. He requested some light fluff, but woe is my style that I always add angst.

_I’m right here to stay,_

_When I’m old and gray,_

_I’ll be right in my prime,_

_Living in the sunlight,_

_Loving in the moonlight._

_Having a wonderful time!_

_Living In The Sunlight - Tiny Tim_

There are things you can know, things you can believe, things you can accept, but that you can never understand. And for Seras, that was Integra’s growing age.

She knew thirty years had passed, she believed she could bear it, and she could accept Integra’s will to stay human.

Perhaps that is why she loved, even envied, Integra. The grace with which she accepted it, and the commitment, even to death to maintain her grip on humanity. To fight.

But Seras could never understand the things that came with age.

That her vision steadily required a stronger prescription, the complaining about the bifocal lens looking ugly. She could not understand that either, for Integra would always be beautiful in her eyes

_“Don’t you wish I was younger?”_

Perhaps, but only to remove the stiffness that Integra denied but would show when she would wake beside Seras, and push herself out of bed. What was once a practiced, quick movement was now a careful movement.

Seras wrapped her arms around Integra again.

That was another thing. Human fragility. She had always known it, but now could begin to understand it. She _would not_ hurt Integra. But that did not mean she _could not_. Vampire strength was something one would presume she had adjusted to after hundreds of years, but as she brushed Integra’s bangs from her face, her touch was so controlled, gentle. Focus that had come to her, perhaps in the thirty years of self-reflection and loneliness.

“Seras,” the words were a mumble, and she shifted.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Seras said, sitting partially upright.

“I’m _fine_ , Seras.”

Seras pouted, hand returning to Integra’s hair.

“Keep doing that… feels nice.”

Seras did so, “You should sleep in.”

“I have things to do today, Seras. No meetings, but more paperwork to transfer Hellsing to the government.”

“You’re still planning to do that?”

“Someone else will have to take over the organization eventually, Seras.”

Seras bit back her lip, thinking for a moment.

“I don’t want to run Hellsing forever. The time for inheritance is long-gone.”

“What about me?”

Integra was silent for a moment, “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Seras pouted again.

“I need to get up.”

-

There was a soft crashing sound in the bathroom, and Seras manifested at first as a flurry of shadows before Integra could even look up.

**_“AREYOUALRIGHT?!”_**

“I’m fine. I knocked the cup over,” the words were slurred through the toothbrush that was _still_ in Integra’s mouth, seemingly unphased.

Seras picked up the offending cup, placing it on the counter, and let out a soft sound. “Are you sure?”

“I’m not going to break suddenly, Seras. I’m not old and most certainly not _senile_.”

“You’re human,” Seras said, “You need to be careful.”

“Since when are you in charge?”

Seras narrowed her eyes. “I cannot have my master—”

“Don’t start.”

Seras pouted again, picking up the cup from the counter. Integra eyed her, but returned to brushing her teeth. Seras looked intently at the cup, and in a way likely reminiscent of throwing Jonathan Harker’s mirror, “How dare you inconvenience Integra,” and some part of the shadows in her arm consumed it whole. 

Integra spat in the sink with the force of her laughter. That was one behavior of Seras’s she had forgotten. And missed.

-

“Seras!”

To be fair, it may have been a bit overkill. But Seras did not do things in half-measures, and that included being certain Integra did not get hurt, even if it grated on her nerves and hurt her pride. The shriek that was her name was not just irritated, but genuine anger when Seras manifested inches away from Integra when a pen rolled off her desk. 

Seras visibly shrunk back in response. It had been some time since she last got a rise out of Integra, but never by accident.

Integra kicked the offending pen across the room.

“Seras.”

“I’m sorry, alright. It’s just—” Seras looked half angry, half upset, and yet somehow another half, sad. Arms emerging from her shadows only to cross them, “You’re getting older! What if you get hurt? What if—”

“Seras.”

Seras looked at Integra, biting her lip back.

“You can’t protect me from everything.”

“I can try.”

Integra let out an exasperated sigh, “Seras. Things will happen, whether you like it or not. You have to accept that.”

“You wouldn’t have to… if you would let me…”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“You’re going to die.”

“Human. One day. I’m sure you’ll be ready when it does happen.”

“I’ll remember you forever.”

“Forever is a very long time, Seras.”

“I’ve been unliving for a long time, Integra.”

“You have Alucard. Pip. The government will continue vampire hunting.”

“Without you.”

“I’ve spent more of my life without you than with you.”

The words were sharp—pointed—and their effect was instant on Seras as her failure to return was mentioned. Shadows danced about her, physical form briefly wavering, looking at Integra, evaluating. The words were already in the air, and there was nothing that could take them back.

“I— Seras—” Seras was still, and such was atypical for her. Integra got out of her chair, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s what I deserve. For not being able to follow your orders.”

Integra wrapped her arms around Seras.

“I’m not angry. I… needed you then. I could lose everything else. But I couldn’t lose you.”

“And I wasn’t there.”

Perhaps at another time, she would have refused to do this, still bitter from the time gone past. But there was only now. And Seras was here now. “You—we couldn’t have known what the major was planning. You have followed every order. You did return.”

Seras was slowly leaning into the warmth of Integra’s hold, letting out a very soft sound as her head rested on Integra’s chest, before speaking seriously again, “Order me. Use the seal. To say by your side. Forever.”

“There is no need,” she ran a hand through Seras’s hair, placing a soft kiss atop her head

-

Perhaps there was something Seras could understand now. The pain in Integra’s heart when she had disappeared, and to the hope that Seras would return to which she had clung to. And her hope that somehow she would die alongside Integra, or that Integra would be beside her forever.


End file.
